DON'T MESS WITH MY LOVE
by Shortie91
Summary: A VERY LONG SONGFIC...DASEY


**AN: **I got nothing agaist Emily she was the first one I could think of...

**I thought you were a friend of mine but I was wrong**

**You tried to fit into the arms where I belong**

**You moved right in behind my back**

**Everyone knows friends don't do that**

How could she do this to me she's supposed to be my best friend and best friends are not supposed to try to steal your boyfriends especially if you love them.

**I thought you were somebody I could trust**

**You always said you were happy for us**

**How could you go and break my heart?**

**When you knew all along he was mine from the start**

I should've known not to trust her in the first place I knew she was with him before me I mean come on how stupid could I get? She always said I had the perfect man. How could I not see she wanted him for herself? How can I believed her when she always said she was happy for us.

**He is everything to me**

**And you know we're meant to be**

**He's my baby**

**Don't mess with my love**

**Take everything I own**

**Ooh just leave that boy alone**

**He's my baby**

**Don't mess with my**

**Mess with my love**

**Don't mess with my love**

She knows that he means everything to me and I've been waiting for a guy like him all my life. I would give her anything she wants anything she wants just not him because he's my man now. If that was her plan to get us together just to try to take him away then bring it on did she seriously think I would give him up that easy?

**You came right over and looked in my eyes**

**You said the stories were rumors and lies**

I guess I was in denial I wanted to believe so badly that what she was saying was true in the beginning. Everyone kept telling me to watch out for her because she's a boyfriend stealer. That's why she has no friends. She used to pretend to be friends with some girls and when they least expected she stole their boyfriends just because she wanted to and she could. They told me to watch out for Emily Davis but I was too much of an idiot to listen to them.

**And I wish I could believe in you**

**But I'm sorry to say he told me the truth**

"Can you believe everyone thinks that?" nothing but silence "Derek?"

"Baby" he takes a deep breath "Baby you may not want to hear this but what everyone's saying is true all of it"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well…."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Come on Derek what do you want with that whiny little slut anyways?" she tried to stop him from leaving the school with Casey._

_"She's not whiny how could you say that you're supposed to be her best friend besides I wouldn't be calling anyone a slut if I were you"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means with you reputation you shouldn't be able to call anyone a slut and definitely not Casey you know my girlfriend your best friend"_

_"How could she be my best friend when she stole you from me?"_

_"She didn't steal anything we were over way before I even went out with Casey"_

_"You were mine first. Don't you remember how good we were together?"_

_"What are you talking about? You broke up with me remember? Not the other way around"_

_"We would've gotten back together if she hadn't come along"_

_"No we wouldn't have. Do you even remember why you dump me in the first place?" she looked away "You decided to go screw the closest guy near you"_

_She looked up at him again "I only went after Max because I was frustrated you didn't want to take our relationship to the next level"_

_"I was testing you to see if you actually liked me for me or if you just thought of me as a piece of meat but I got my answer when I caught you in bed with Max" _

_"Just because I made a little mistake you don't wanna try again?"_

_"ONE MISTAKE you started to screw around with a little after we got together. It doesn't matter anyways I found someone who loves me for me not because she's after something and I love her"_

_"I love you and I know you love me too"_

_"You don't love me you always go after guys you can't have everyone knows that"_

_"No I don't" he looks at her disbelief "Ok I did in the past but I don't anymore"_

_"Bullshit girls like you never change its kind of funny really because back then I thought I was actually falling for you but you blow it honey now I'm happy and you're trying to take it away from me"_

_"No I'm not"_

_"And you wanna know why you have no friends?"_

_"Shut up"_

_"Why you were so interested into Max when you were with me?"_

_"Why Amy hates you along with all the other girls?"_

_"Stop it" she have tears in her eyes trying so hard not to let them fall_

_"Why you ruined everyone else's happiness and trying to ruin mine and Casey's?"_

_"I wasn't trying to…" but he cut her off_

_"Because you're so bitter and miserable you can't stand to see anyone else being happy instead you want all of us to end up just like you"_

_"Derek please don't…" she started to cry now_

_"You're gonna die alone with no friends no family of your own no boyfriend everyone's gonna forget all about you"_

_"Shut up" looking down trying to stop crying._

_"Because you don't care about anyone but yourself you always take whatever you want don't care who you hurt as long as its not you"_

_"SHUT UP" she shouts at him_

_But like earlier he just ignored her. "Now its really starting to bite you in the ass isn't it?" SLAP "Have fun living alone" He start to leave to the school parking lot where Casey was probably waiting for him._

_"I don't want to live alone" hoping he'll take pity on her and come back to her._

_"Well get used to not getting what you want" He finally leaves and doesn't even look at her when he hears her sobbing._

**End of Flashback**

"That was 2 weeks ago"

"Did she still try to get back with you since?"

"Yes"

"Was that the first time she tried to get you to leave me for her?"

"No"

"How long has it been?"

He sighs "A week and a half after we started dating?"

"Derek that was a year ago. How could you not have told me what was going on?"

He looks away ashamed "Because you didn't believe everyone else what makes me any different?"

"It makes a lot of difference"

**He is everything to me**

**And you know we're meant to be**

**He's my baby**

**Don't mess with my love**

**Take everything I own**

**Ooh just leave that boy alone**

**He's my baby**

**Don't mess with my**

**Mess with my love**

**Don't mess with my love**

"I thought she was going to give up eventually after she finds another victim and she did I so thought she gave up for good"

"Well she obviously didn't"

"She stopped for a while she started again a couple weeks ago that was the first time in a long time"

"You still should've told me" she's trying not to cry

"Babe this is why I didn't" she looked confused he wiped away her tears "I didn't want to see you cry because of her I didn't want you to get hurt because of what I said"

"I'm crying because of what she's been doing behind my back"

**Friends don't do what you do**

**There's no excuse**

**I'm so confused**

**I thought you cared about me**

**But now I see**

**All you care about is you**

**He is everything to me**

**And you know we're meant to be**

**He's my baby**

**Don't mess with my love**

**Take everything I own**

**Ooh just leave that boy alone**

**He's my baby**

**Don't mess with my**

**Mess with my love**

**Don't mess with my love**

"But I'm the one telling you what's she's been doing so it still because of what I said so ha I win now you have to stop crying because I win" acting like a little kid.

"Derek" trying not to smile because she knows that's what he's trying to do.

"What?" has his innocent look on his face "You know I don't like to see you crying you're too beautiful to cry" Put his arms around her and kissed on top of her head then her lips.

"Sap" She said when they were done kissing

"Your fault not mine"

"Its not my fault you were always a sap admit it"

"No I didn't become a sap until I met you"

"No I just brought it out of you"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Admit it you were always a sap"

"No"

"It'll be easier if you just admit it"

"Never"

"Fine I'm not kissing you until you do"

"Phewww I don't care"

"You don't?" raised an eyebrow not believing him.

"No because you wouldn't dare cutting me off from my Casey kisses"

"Wanna try me?" He tried to kiss her thinking she couldn't resist him but she did so he tried again and got nothing.

As stubborn as he is he kept trying thinking she would give in but then remembered its Casey meaning she just as stubborn as he is sometimes even more. "Ok fine I admit it I was born a sap and I'm completely whipped ok"

"See? Now was that so hard?" she laughs at him he starts pouting until she kisses him "Better?"

"Yeah now my lips are healed"

She laughs at him again "Your hopeless"

**LATER**

Derek, Casey, Sam, Ralph, Kendra, and Emily all went to Smellie Nellies to grab something to eat. Casey knew they did Open Mic Nights on weekends so she brought Emily with them. Kendra sat on Ralph's lap while Casey sat on Derek's since there wasn't enough chairs for everyone but they're not complaining. But Emily manages glare at them mainly Casey when she thinks no ones looking.

"Ok that was great poem Noel and its her lost whoever she was" patting him on the back

He smiles "Thanks" but he automatically stops smiling as soon as he sees Emily then finally steps off the stage and back in his seat trying not to runaway like a coward just because she's here.

"Ok come on folks who's next?" no one gets up "Oh come on guys you get an opportunity to show off" Everyone looking around wondering who the next sucker gonna be.

Sam laughs "Man you gotta love her" staring at his girlfriend

"Nope you gotta love her I already love my honey bee" Ralph says putting his arm around Kendra she snuggles more up against him.

Sally saw Casey get up and walk on the stage and smiles at her greatfully "Alrighty here's one of my best friends Casey McDonald" hugs her hands her the mic got off stage and went to sit on her boyfriend's lap to watch her friend.

"Ok I'm gonna sing a song to my best friend Emily Davis" points at her to make sure everyone knows who she's sing to then starts singing.

**AN: Singing Don't Mess with my love by M2M**

Everyone was staring at Emily in shock…well the ones that didn't know her did the ones that did knew her wasn't surprised at Emily more surprised that Casey finally noticed how Emily really is.

Emily saw everyone staring at her and ran out the door crying Casey ran after her.

"Em stop"

"Casey how could you do this to me?" Neither of them notices everyone in the restraint came out to watch the show.

"How could I? How you do this to me? You tried to steal my boyfriend and you asked how could I do this to you?"

"Well you should've known better than to trust me when you heard my reputation and yet you still hanged out with me"

"I trusted you when no else did I defended you when everyone called you a slut I was there for you when you needed no one else was I was your friend when no else wanted anything to do with you and this is how you repay me by calling me names and try to convince Derek to leave me for you behind my back?"

"I'm a heartless bitch Casey everyone knows that but saint Casey thinks there's good in everyone well news flash THERE'S NOT"

"What happened to you? Why are you like this? Why do you have to destroy everything?"

"Because no one gives a damn about me everyone ignored me teased me for being a loser I got sick of it and taught them a lesson they took my life away so I took their precious boyfriends away"

"You did all of this just to get them to stop ignoring them? Tell me something Emily how long did that last? How long did they finally paid attention to you before they started ignoring you again?" Emily looked down

"So was the attention all worth it?"

"Its not just for attention I didn't wanted to be alone the only time any guys looked at me cause they wanted to get laid they didn't care about me nobody does" she starts crying again and tries to walk away again but Casey grabs her wrist she looks up and notices Casey started crying too.

"I do"

"Why?"

"You're not a heartless bitch like everyone thinks you are I know you I still want to be your friend if you'll let me" looking at her hopefully.

"Why? After everything I did how could you even look at me?"

"Nobody's perfect everyone has flaws even 'Saint Casey' does" Emily lets out a laugh

"What do I do now?"

"Just stop doing what everyone expects and just be you who cares what they think we're almost out of here anyways one day you're gonna find someone who'll see you and love you for who you are not just some piece of meat like I do" she hugs her "Just be Em promise?"

She nods "I promise" hugs her back Casey went by Derek once they separated from their hug he was just looking at her proudly.

**AN: I KNOW I'M GOING EASY ON EM BUT I CAN'T HELP IT**

"What?" wondering what he was looking at her like that.

"It still a mystery to why a perfect girl like you is doing with a guy like me"

"Weren't you paying attention I'm nowhere near perfect"

"In my eyes you'll always be sorry babe there's nothing you could do to change that"

"Derek"

"Well you're my definition of perfect so there"

"You're impossible"

He smirks "Just like someone else I know"

She looks all around her then back at him "Who? Me? Nah not me"

"Yes you"

"Never"

"Always" they both laugh

Emily was just watching everyone being cute with their other half and _I can't wait to have what they have but I have to just have to wait and let him find me_

"Long time no see Curly Sue" Emily recognizes that voice anywhere there's only one person who called her Curly Sue he used to call her that when they were kids.

"Trevor?" She turns around and sees the little boy she grew up with. _His not so little no more_ "TREVOR" jumps and gives him a big hug he laughs and picks her swing her around "I thought you moved to New York with your dad"

"Well I missed my Curly too much so I moved back with my mom"

"How long?"

"I'm staying for good…well until college that is" she smiles up at him still had her arms around his neck he had his arms around her waist "There's something else I needed to do"

"What's that?" He tugs a hair behind her ear

"This" leans down and kisses her after the mild shock she kissed him back _I couldn't be happier even if my prince charming happens to be a punk_

**20 YEARS LATER**

Emily kept her promise she stop fooling around with other girls boyfriends and settled down with Trevor. They got married had 3 kids together 2 girls and 1 boy. They're first born 15 year old girl named Sue who is dating Jack (Sam and Sally's son). And their 13 year old boy named after their uncle Demmy and 10 year old Jenna. Trevor was a music teacher at their old middle school. Emily put her manipulation to good use and became one of the top lawyers.

Sam and Sally has 3 kids and another on the way 2 boys 1 girl soon to be two. 17 year old Jack. 12 year old Sam Jr. their 8 year old Ruthie who has a crush on Peter (Ralph and Kendra's son). Sam played pro for a while but hated leaving his family for away games didn't wanna give up hockey for good so he couches little league and couldn't be happier. Sally got to open her own restraint she never got tired of cooking for everyone.

Ralph and Kendra had 2 kids together one boy and a girl. Their 16 year old girl Manny who's dating Jesse (Derek and Casey's son) their 8 year old Peter who has a crush on Ruthie (Sam and Sally's daughter). Ralph became a cop and Kendra cooks at Sally's restraint.

Derek and Casey got 8 kids 6 of them are theirs and 2 of them are adopted. Their 17 year old son Jesse. Their 15 year old twins Emma and Zack. Their 13 year old daughter Haley. 7 year old son Cody. 4 year old daughter Isabella. They found two orphan boys on the streets and took them in 16 year Sean (who's with Emma) and 14 year old David (who's with Haley). Derek played pro hockey after he retired early now he trains soon to be pro hockey players. After the twins were born Casey opened a shelter for orphan kids who always called her mom because she took care of them like they were her own even when she found them good homes they still come by to visit her and still call her mom.

**THE END**

**AN: I DIDN'T GET MUCH SLEEP WHILE WRITING THIS I PICKED THE KIDS NAMES FROM RANDOM SHOWS AND MOVIES ON TOP OF MY HEAD. GO EASY I DIDN'T GET ANY SLEEP YET.**


End file.
